Past converges with the future
by Louisa taylor
Summary: AU Sansa finds her greenseeing ability with the help of Bran, two thousand years in the future, Harry starts dreaming of his ancestors, the first men.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories and Dreams

Brandon Stark, the three eyed raven, the warg, the green-seer came from his vision alarmed.

"Sansa" he said as he heard her approach. "Are you ready to open your warg's gift as a Stark?"

"I don't know about this, Bran, what if….?" Brandon smiled "If you get stuck I will bring you back to our time."

"Arya is looking after the children for you, they will be well cared for."

"Okay, I trust you to bring me back, I'm ready" Sansa took a deep breath

"Take my hand and touch the heart tree" Sansa took her brother's hand and reached out.

She was thrown into the future by two thousand years and landed on her back straining her muscles.

-Brandon, can you hear me?- she spoke in her mind as she sat up slowly

-I am here, sister, you are in the year 1995, in a street called Privet Drive, I have changed your clothing to the clothing of this time- Sansa looked down to see her legs covered in a strange type of breeches and a tunic with a covering on her arms with knee-high leather boots. -You need to walk towards some fields, easterly direction, you will find a young lad sitting on the swings, he has raven black hair, green eyes and looks severely malnourished-

-Who is this boy?-

-Our descendant, Harry James Potter, descended from the line of Peverell, descended from the Starks, the last of our bloodlines-

Sansa gasped -Bran, I see him-

-Go to him, Sansa, he is blood of our blood-

"Hello" Sansa said kindly "Hi" then harry remembered he was speaking to a stranger.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I haven't seen you in this area before"

"I live in the Capital, I am here visiting my godmother" Sansa said quickly

"Oh, only here for a day then, I'm Harry and I didn't catch your name…."

"I'm Sansa" Harry let the name flow through him "Unusual name"

"Oh no…." Harry breathed in. Sansa looked towards the entrance of the park where she saw a large boy, a skinny boy, and a young boy coming towards them in a menacing manner. Harry stood up "Alright Big D, beat up another ten year old?" Dudley smirked

"This one deserved it" Harry sneered "Very brave that, three against one" Piers Polkis sniggered as Dudley's face dropped "You aren't brave at night are you, potter!" he spat "Crying out in your sleep"

"He 's going to kill me, Mum! He's killed Cedric, Mum" Harry felt his temper rise to boiling point.

-Brandon, make these awful people leave before Harry loses control-

-I'm trying, the fat-boy is resisting my attempt…..I'm in!- Dudley suddenly turned and left the park

-Leave your cousin alone, walk away, stop tormenting his battered soul- Brandon whispered. Piers followed behind quickly "Dudley, mate!"

"I suggest you go home, Piers"

"Why should I obey a bitch like you?"

"Because I am vengence!" Sansa shouted "Hmmm, you are quite a sexy girl, I wouldn't mind a piece of you"

Sansa's eyes turned white and a mist spread through the park. -Nymeria, come to me- A large wolf like dog sprung from the mist pinning the arrogant bugger to the ground. Piers screamed as he felt the wolf drool and dig in it's claws as it growled.

"Get it off me!" he screamed "Nymeria, to me, girl!"

"Leave this Park, never return or you will know death!"

Piers scrambled and ran leaving behind an amazed Harry "You are like me" he whispered "Harry, this is Nymeria, a dire-wolf, approach her slowly and let her sniff you." Harry ran his fingers through Nymeria's fur "She is huge!"

"We are family, Harry, you are blood of my blood"

"You are not from here, are you?"

Sansa shook her head "It's a long story, how much time have you got"

Harry smiled "Let's get out of here and go to Mrs Figg's"

"I will have to send her back harry, she has served her purpose but she is my sister's wolf and my sister has missed her terribly."

At that moment, the dark clouds gathered. "Oh no!" Harry shouted. He grabbed Sansa's hand and they ran "It's the dementor's!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mrs Figg's a Squib!

"Harry, why are we running?"

Harry saw an underpass and ducked under it pulling Sansa with him. "The Dementors, they can make you realise your worse nightmares before sucking out your soul."

"I want to be somewhere that I can cast the Patronus charm."

Nymeria growled and Sansa stroked her fur "Calm down, girl, hush"

"Is it colder than before or is it me!" Sansa whispered "No, it's not your imagination, that's a sign of the dementors" Harry whispered back. They both watched their icy breath.

"Oh no, those things know we are here" Harry took out his wand and cast the Patronus which saw a giant stag head off the black wraiths and drive them away. A voice said "Don't put your wand away, harry, they may come back"

"Mrs Figg!" Harry said alarmed

"You know that I had to drive them away, I don't want them to harm anyone else."

"Who's your friend?" Arabella Figg asked "I'm Sansa, Harry's second cousin"

"And the large dire-wolf?" Nymeria growled "Nymeria, this is a nice lady. No snacking on nice old lady's"

"I'm not old dear and your furry friend is no worse than the creatures I have met."

"Harry, I will let Sansa stay with me until she can send Nymeria back to her time, you should go home and stay there."

"Dumbledore wouldn't want his little weapon running around, would he?" Sansa growled

"Sansa, what do you mean?" Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Harry, after the war with the army of the dead, we discovered how much of the war between the Starks and the Lannisters was caused by one man willing to sacrifice all the great families of Westeros for the love of one woman who did not return his feelings. Lord Peter Baelish, the greatly esteemed Dumbledore is much the same. Manipulative and sacrifices his pawns in a game of chess against the forces of this so-called Voldemort."

"I will not allow you to speak like that against Dumbledore!"

"Why, it's the truth, why else would he place my descendant with his abusive vile relatives, the blood wards are useless, Voldemort can pass through those wards and kill you and the Dursley's in a heartbeat."

"Harry, please trust me, going through with this killing of Voldemort will only serve to allow Dumbledore to control your every move and label you a dark wizard!"

Harry had the beginnings of a headache "What do you suggest, go to the enemy, agree a truce?" Sansa glared back at Harry. "Yes!"

"I am going home to sleep, Sansa, I will think on what you said but I cannot in all conscience allow my relatives to be killed because of my leaving them to their well-deserved fate!"

"You can move them to a secret location!"

"With what, I only have my school trust fund!"

"No, you don't only have one trust fund, Harry, don't you get your statements from Gringotts?" Arabella asked

"What Statements?"

"The ones from your family vault, the potter vault and the Peverell vault"

Harry blinked and then lost control of his magic in anger "What!"

"Harry, calm down!" Sansa shouted out and her eyes turned white but Harry resisted her warg into his mind.

-Harry, calm down, you could hurt others if you don't control yourself-

When the young wizard came to, he was on Arabella's sofa with an icy cold flannel draped over his forehead.

"Welcome back" Sansa said with sarcasm. Nymeria was curled up near the fire with Arabella's cats sleeping in her thick fur.

"You gave us quite the scare, Harry, I had to Warg into your mind to stop your magic exploding the windows"

"I'm sorry, Harry" Arabella said ashamed "I thought that you knew, I had no idea that Dumbledore was keeping you from your inheritance."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Explanations

"It's okay, Mrs Figg, you were just misguided over the course of action you should take"

Harry said kindly as Arabella Figg seethed over the headmaster's deception

"But I trusted the man blindly like a fool, there's no fool like an old fool, I suppose"

"The point is, how do we fool Dumbledore?" Sansa asked "I have an idea" Harry said

"Sansa, I could plant you at the Weasley's as a long lost relative that I knew of but rarely had the chance to spend time with. I will take Nymeria to Hogwarts with me this September. I can ask Hagrid to look after her."

"Are you sure Hagrid can be trusted?"

"He's a sucker for big dangerous animals, he will positively melt over this beauty"

Nymeria rolled onto her back to let Harry rub her belly.

"Okay, so we have laid out the first part of our plan, how do we get me to London without alerting the order or the Bumblebee?"

"By the Knight Bus, Harry" Arabella Figg suggested as she bought in some sandwiches and cakes."

"Good Idea" Sansa looked at the strange shapes of bread and the cakes like they were poisonous. "Sansa, they don't bite" Sansa laughed awkwardly as she picked up the food item and took a bite. "This is good"

"I know, right, Mrs Figg used to babysit me and feed me actual food until the Dursley's thought she was becoming suspicious about their active neglect of me."

"Harry, that's so horrid of them. Even in kings...bridge they made sure I ate even though I was their hostage."

"Kingsbridge in Devon, I always thought the towns folk were strange but to kidnap a girl and torment her"

-Line Break-

Sansa cursed herself silently as she nearly slipped up in her mispronunciation of her nightmarish time in King's Landing.

-Boy, you nearly put your big foot in it then-

-Arya?-

-Who else-

-Where's Brandon?"

-Where else, cradling your baby boy?"

-How are my little darling's-

-Running me ragged, it's a good thing I got breast milk.-

-How is my lovely Sandor?-

-Are you trying to make me vomit?-

-Arya!-

-Okay, okay, he's fine, he is grouchy without you though-

-No more than usual then-

-What do you want, my fresh faced little Assassin?-

-Low blow, Sansa, I'm not that innocent-

-Okay, my hard faced assassin-

-When are you coming back, your husband is like a wolf with a sore head and your children are restless!-

Harry woke up and saw Sansa had white eyes again. "Sansa!" he hissed

"Harry, what time is it?" Sansa can out of her greensight.

"Four in the morning, you have been like that for hours"

"I just go into a trance now, to me it is as natural as sleeping"

"You can't go in these visions at the Weasley's. They virtually lambasted me in my second year for being a parsel-mouth."


End file.
